Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the First)/@comment-26502657-20191218234858/@comment-7662967-20191220020330
OMW sdafgujsdafgoaesghf TESS? Hi! *happy dance* *gives you low-carb cheesecake since I can’t eat Oreos anymore* Ahhhhhge ok, ok, I’ll settle down now. Ok this is giving me the biggest rush of nostalgia too. Back when I wrote on the wiki itself and didn’t know what google docs was and I dreamed of digital art. I remember I used to write in a notebook, then bike up to my library and spend hours typing out the hand written words. (I didn’t have a computer or internet then) Oh, I remember your art! The one’s you showed me always made me happy ^^ I think I inspired several people to use horses/horse-like animals, but hey, I’m glad I was inspiring at least, and it’s all changed so dramatically from then… all the memories <33 Honestly and ironically, most of my horse characters dropped into the background or were completely erased, but… such is life. And editing. And annoying things like keeping my book down to five subplots and under 500,000 words. Pfft. Really I think it’s because I’m so darn stubborn? But yes, the Saynaverse is and was my passion. I tried to leave it and write more marketable books cause… college and money and food and bleh. But it will always call me back; my Narnia, the place I grew up. It saved me, taught me, and made me who I am today, and the least I can do is give it twenty years of my life. Even if it never makes me a cent. These stories and characters are my children, the things that give me purpose. It may be strange to say, but I do not think I could survive without writing. It’s one of those things like air and food XD And, fun fact, I started writing this in 2011 ^^ I just didn’t know what the internet even was back then. XD Though I do have more projects beyond it, and more worlds I want to bring to life. But I have a good ten more years to finish the Saynaverse. Hopefully, maybe two or three of those from now, I’ll be able to publish in some capacity. Though I’ll have to tear my own niche in the industry, I will do it even if I have to make my own publishing house and animation studio. Which… I want to do anyway. So. ;P I can give you tips if you like :3 I actually made plot and character development sheets for my college english class this semester, and I’d be happy to send you the PNGs :3 Oh, I understand. Like, my old Warrior’s fanfics are dead and gone too. So is the the story about the horses that I used to write. Blue Fire or something? But that happens. And it’s all ok. The ideas that have real merit won’t leave you alone, in my experience. Heh, I’m so glad ^^ Wheggyyyy Omw, I love Whegg. And Brek too. Sayna is finally working with me instead of against me, so I like her more now than I used to. Well. She’s always working against me I think, but we finally understand each other. She’s who I once was, and is becoming who I am, and it’s hard to relive the past at times. So we argue a lot XD Oooooh just wait for the next plot twist then. I take ‘vermin sympathizer’ to a whole new level. ;P Yes! Yes! Grinning uncontrollably is what I was going for and I totally know what you mean. If the story is making me smile (or yell or cry) than it’s working. Oh *hehe* Roderick? Him? Dead? I mean… pfft, he’s totally dead. Yep. Can’t get much deader. Nope we’ll absolutely never ever see him again. Never. *shoves Roderick into trunk* Nope. No Roderick’s here…. Roderick: We all know I’m coming back. Me: HUSH. You are dead. Dead people can’t talk. Roderick: You wish. Oh really? Yeah, amusingly when I started that scene I was like ‘and yes, Roderick sneaks in and then draws his knife all ninja-like….’ and then I realized that he’s really bad at this. So he totally fails instead and just alerts them all. Roderick: Hey! Me: *sits on trunk* Shush! You’re dead, remember? Anyway. Yay! I’m so happy to see you again, it’s so cool that you want to read this again. You really made my day. You should know that ^^ Oh pfft, have you seen my first posts? No need to be sorry XD